Hindsight of Conviction
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: She was an ambitious lawyer. He was a drunkard with guilty written all over him. She wanted to win this case for fame. He couldn't care less about his fate. It was destiny that pulled them together against their wills. She, his lawyer, and he, her client. And it was then that Effie Trinket broke rule number one of all attorneys: never get romantically involved with your client. AU


**First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating my other story "Of Perfume, Liquor, and Baby Bottles". I'm currently suffering from a case of writer's block from that but no worries, I have not given up on that story. I should have a new chapter up for that soon. Anyway, this is an AU Hayffie (Effie/Haymitch) story that I decided to experiment with a start. Hope you enjoy chapter one.**

Chapter one: The Client

"Please remove your purse and any articles of clothing that are not concealing bare skin and place them on the table."

I bit my lip in annoyance at the officer's request. When I had attended law school, it was never brought to my attention that when you entered a prison, even for business, you were still inspected and frisked as if they expected you to be hiding some sort of weapon. The idea of it—to me at least—was absurd. Slightly embarrassing, even. But as a law abiding citizen and an employee of the government, I put up no argument at the rule.

"Will I need to do this every time I come here?" I asked as I slid off my jacket and placed it on the metal surface.

The cop merely nodded. "Required," was all he said. "Now if you could extend your arms horizontally, please."

The flush of uneasiness flooded to my cheeks as I held out my arms, knowing full well what was about to happen next. But even the acknowledgement of it didn't prepare me as the guard's hands touched my shoulders.

"Sorry," he mumbled, stopping briefly as he felt me stiffen. I could tell he wasn't enjoying this anymore than I was.

The frisk was brief. Probably not as thorough as it should have been. Shifting slightly, I turned my head and watched as he peered through the cavities of my purse and patted down the pockets of my jacket.

"You're clear," he said. "They gave you your ID at the front?"

I flashed the white rectangle that hung around my neck. I saw his eyes examine it for a moment before he looked to me again, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Make sure you keep that—" he nodded at my identification card "—with you at all times. You're going to need it to get around." He reached down and gathered up my purse and coat. "An officer will show you a locker you can put these in. Under no circumstances may any electronics be allowed with you into the Visiting Room. Some criminals have been known to swipe things in the past. We don't need any incidents."

"Incidents?" I inquired.

"Anything can be turned into a weapon, Ms. Trinket." He handed me my belongings. "That's why half of these nut jobs are in here."

"I don't think _nut jobs _is the most appropriate term of use when describing our inmates, Mr. Boggs," someone said from behind. "But in a sense, you are correct."

Perhaps it was due to the location I was in, but my heart leaped in fear at the unknown speaker. I turned quickly, every muscle in my body tensed and ready for an attack. But instead of a murderer or a robber, as my mind had half expected, my eyes landed on a tall, slender figure of a woman. Her strangely cropped gray hair seemed to move in unison as one piece rather than several strands as she stepped forward, her heels clicking loudly against the tile floor. I felt the heat of embarrassment crawl to my face once more when my mortification of my unnecessary reaction previously looms in my mind.

"Warden Coin," the officer, whom I assumed was named Boggs, greeted rather stiffly.

"Ms. Trinket, is it?" she asked in a cool voice, seemingly ignoring the officer's salutations. "Sorry to have sneaked up on you like that. I should have knocked before entering I suppose."

"No, no, you're quite alright." I assured her, extending my hand. "And you are Warden-"

"Warden Alma Coin of the Appalachia Federal Correctional Center," she finished, taking my hand. "Good to have you here, Ms. Trinket."

"The pleasure is all mine." I replied as we dropped hands.

"Is she all done here, Boggs?" Coin asked, peering back at the officer. "I'd like to get her to her client before visiting hours are over."

"She just has to put her stuff in a locker—"

"Do it for her." Coin interrupted. "I haven't the time to go searching for a lock and a locker." She turned to me, eyes locked on my things. "You may give those to Officer Boggs, and he'll find a location for them."

Shocked and rather appalled by Coin's lack of manners, I stepped forward and held out my belongings towards Boggs. With an expressionless face, he takes them from me once more. I stepped back, deciding it best not to apologize to him for the inconvenience at this time. After all, I had my own schedule and the prison's to adhere to and I was one not to be late.

"If you would please follow me, Ms. Trinket." Coin said turning on her heels, hand now on the doorknob. "I'll show you where you will be meeting with your client."

With a swift flick of her wrist, she pushed the door open, revealing a long, narrow hallway void of any pictures or decorations. A mixed feeling of excitement and nervousness began to boil in the pit of my stomach as I stepped out. Coin, without a second glance or a word of thanks to Officer Boggs, merely closed the entrance way and started off down the corridor.

"So," she said once I final managed to catch up with her. "I haven't ever seen your name on any case before. Are you new?"

"I passed my bar exam a few months back," I explained, my words slightly choppy as I tried to regain my breath. "I've clerked with other lawyers before but never on my own."

"There's a first for everything," she replied, heels clipping loudly as we walked. "So, you've read the case file correct?"

Not only had I read the case file, I had followed the story on the news and done quite a bit of research myself on the internet. When it came to work, even if it was not required, I tended to be very thorough. And after all, if I managed to win my first case, the recognition and job offers I'd surely receive would be grand.

"Yes, of course!" I exclaimed. "Haymitch Abernathy, age forty one. Previously charged before this conviction with two DUI's and a minor charge of disorderly conduct in public. Convicted of slaughtering his mother and brother a few months back. If he's found guilty, he's looking at fifty years to life in prison."

"I'm impressed," Coin said as we began to slow our pace. "I've had newbies come in who thought their case would just _appear _in their minds when they met their clients. Glad to see you've studied up and done your research."

"I like to be well informed, ma'am."

"A very useful tool for this field."

We stopped in front of a large set of double steel doors. Once again, my stomach bubbled with the feeling of uncertainty as Coin pulled out her own ID badge and swiped it through the scanner on the side of the wall. There was a hum, a click, and the doors creaked open. It's then that Coin turns to me, her face still and expressionless.

"When you go through these doors, you will see another set that will lead into a small room. There are cameras throughout this hall and within where you'll be. Someone will be watching you at all times." She paused, her reason for it, I'm unsure. "There will be two guards stationed outside the room and within until you feel comfortable being with Mr. Abernathy alone. He will be chained by his wrists and his feet so there is no worry whatsoever that he will attack. But if you do feel the slightest bit threatened, you just call out to a guard and they will be in immediately to assist you." Her eyes fixed on mine. "Do you have any questions?"

There were a million questions that ran through my mind at that moment but none of them seemed far enough important to waste time asking. I merely shook my head and with as much confidence as I could muster.

"No, I don't believe so."

Coin nodded and took a side step, allowing me access to the entrance way. "Thirty minutes until visiting hours are over. I think that is more than enough time to meet Mr. Abernathy."

My heart pounded against my chest as I mumbled a quick thanks to the warden before walking through the even narrower hallway than the first had been. This was the first moment of the rest of my life. My beginning to a career of many opportunities and great fortune. I couldn't help but hold my head high as the two guards opened the door for me and I stepped into the small, white room.

"Oh, wonderful."

My eyes flashed to a figure sitting at a metallic table, two officers at either of his sides. His hair was dark, graying slightly around the curls that hung wispy and untidy on his head. He was slouching in his chair, orange jumpsuit shining weakly as a reflection in his cuffs. Grey eyes locked with mine as his lips curled into a rather unpleasant smirk.

"So you finally decided to show up, did you?" he said. "Did your chariot get lost on its way here from the castle, Princess?"

And like a gavel on a judge's stand, my confidence disappears with a bang.

**This is my first really AU story I have ever decided to attempt to write. I promise, chapters will become much longer if you guys like it enough for me to continue. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I'd love to hear (well, read) your thoughts. Your comments will seriously help aid me in the decision of if to continue this. I'd like to give a huge shout out and thanks to A Silver Cloud's Lullaby who both beta'd this chapter and is always there when I need someone to bounce ideas off of. I have no idea what I'd do without her! Anyway, I plan for the next chapter to have a lot of Haymitch and Effie beginning to get to know each other. Thanks for taking the time to read! -Jen**


End file.
